Pokemon Cryo and Pyro: Estella Explorers
Pokemon Cryo and Pyro: Estella Explorers is the 1st season in the Pokemon Cryo and Pyro Anime series. The new series takes place in Estella as Ash travels with new friends, old friends and all new pokemon Characters Ash: Age: 12 Species: Human Pokemon: Pikachu, Greninja, Platytalp, Rogera, Glalie and Rabbitz Badges: 4 (By end of Season) Goal: Win Estella Leauge Role: Main Character Py: Age: 14 Species: Human Pokemon: Cactowl, Rotom, Echorus, Badges: 2 (By End of Season) Goal: Win Estella Leauge Role: Traveling Companion Mario: Age: 12.5 Pokemon: Poisnap, Dricoa and Burnoat Badges: All Sinnoh Badges Goal: Stop Team Freeze and Heat Role: Travling Companion Dawn: Age: 12 Pokemon: Piplup, Buneary, Phione and Tysphlosion Badges: N/A Goal: Become Top Estella Coordinator Role: Travling Companion Brock: Age: 17 Pokemon: Golem, Steelix, Swampert, Carracosta, Gigalith and Toxicroak Badges: Is a Gym Leader Goal: Travel around Estella Role: Travling Companion Jessie: Age: 19 Pokemon: Wobuffett, Funglow and Envine (Evolves into Jungorge in EE42) Badges: N/A Goal: Steal Other's Pokemon Role: Antagonist James: Age: 19 Pokemon: Hossteam, Sayturret and Cofagrigus (Mega) Goal: Steal other's Pokemon Role: Antagonist Benton: Age: 29 Pokemon: Brishop, Master Mime and Elegown Goal: Rule the World Role: Antagonist Nicole: Age: 14 Pokemon: Zolktrik, Gardiety and Wulvolc Badges: 3 Goal: Win Estella Leauge Role: Rival Kalani: Age: 16 Pokemon: Remembranch and Krokorok Badges: All Kalos, 2 Estella Goal: Win Estella Leauge Role: Rival Zelpha: Age: 18 Pokemon: Wattroid and Spaceon Badges: All Kanto and Hoenn Badges, 6 Estella Badges Goal: Win Every Single Gymbadge in the world Role: Rival Iris: Age: 13 Pokemon: Haxorus, Dragonite, Garchomp, Excadrill and Sansagon Badges: None Goal: Unknown Role: Special Apperance Character Description Ash travels to an all new region to meet all new pokemon and defeat all the gymleaders. In EE01, Ash Meets Py after landing in the Estella Region and they become friends. Later in EE03, The 2 meet Mario on Route 1 who saves them from a wild Burnoat and after a battle, he joins Ash. Then in EE04, He meets up with Dawn in Aoblue Town. Later in EE13 the gang meets up with Brock who joins their new team EE01: Touched Down in Estella Ash and Professor Oak arrive in the Estella Region by plane along with Pikachu.. Ash is excited to go on his new journey and learns that the first Gym Challenge from Akarehd City is in Aobleu Town. He tries to go but a power surge stops Pikachu's electric ability's and shuts down the gate to Route 1. Ash then meets Py who is trying to stop the storm as well. Ash and Py have to stop Team Freeze who is creating the unnatural storm. Significant Events: *Ash Arrives in Estella *Ash Meets Py *Ash and Py Meet Team Freeze EE02: A Difficult Choice With Oak gone back to Kanto, Ash follows Py to Professor Scarlett's lab who gives Py her 1st Pokemon. She chooses Owood. Ash soon finds out that Professor Scarlett is Professor Juniper's Daughter. Py and Ash leave for Route 1 and come across Mandy and Jack who they have a battle against and win. Significant Events: *Ash Meets Professor Scarlett *Py Chooses Owood as her 1st Pokemon *Py and Ash Leave Akarehd Town *Ash wins his 1st Estella Battle and Py wins her 1st Trainer Battle EE03: Meet Mario After Leaving Akarehd Town, Py and Ash discover a Burnoat Nest and get captured. Later they are saved by Mario, who catches the lead Burnoat. After being freed, Ash and Mario have a battle. When Ash loses, he invites Mario to join him on his pokemon adventure and he does. Significant Events: *Ash and Py get captured by Burnoats *Mario Catches a Burnoat *Mario and Ash have a Battle *Mario joins Ash and Py on their Adventure *Ash and Friends arrive in Aobleu Town EE04: Dawn of an Adventure While looking for the Aobleu Town Gym, Ash and friends run into Dawn who is now traveling in the Estella Region. Dawn joins them and while they are looking in the Badsong Swamp, Team Rocket strikes! With their new pokemon. After defeating them, They find the Aobleu Beach in peril! * Ash and Friends Meet Dawn * Dawn's Quilava is revealed to have evolved into Tysplosion * Dawn joins Ash's Team * Ash and Friends arrive in the Badsong Swamp * Jessie is revealed to have caught a Funglow * James is revealed to have caught a Hossteam EE05: Beach Party Pandemonium While visiting the Aobleu Beach, Ash and friends have discovered the beach in peril! A swarm of Rogera have taken over the beach. While trying to help, Ash meets Benton who claimed to be a hero working to stop Team Freeze and Team Burn. Ash with the help of Pikachu stops the swarm of Rogera and catches one. Mysteriously, Benson dissapears, but while going back into the swamp, a mysterious man approaches. Significant Events: * Ash and Friends arrive in Aobleu Beach * Ash Meets Benton * Ash Catches a Rogera * The gang returns to Aobleu Town EE06: A Waterlogged Fight Ash and Friends meet a man named Wave while returning to Aobleu Town. He introduces himself as the Gymleader! Ash wants to battle him and they arrange the battle for Ash's first gym badge Significant Events: * Ash and Co Meet Wave * Dawn's Buneary is revealed to know Giga Impact * Ash Battles Wave and earns his 1st Gym Badge EE07: Gates to the Sea Ash and his friends leave the Aobleu Gym to find that a festival is going on in the middle of Town, The Sea festival! Ash, Dawn and Py take place in the battle along with Jessie and James Significant Events: * Ash and Friends Learn the Legend of Aobleu Town * They learn that Jessie and James have gone to Estella * Wobuffet has Learned Destiny Bond EE08: A Battle to Remebranch It's the final battle of the Aobleu Festival Competitions and it's Ash up against a trainer named Kalani. After a long battle, Ash wins and is declared the victor. Ash and Kalani become friends and rivals from that point on Significant Events: *Ash and Friends Meet Kalani *Kalani's Remembranch develops a rivalry with Ash's Pikachu *Ash and Kalani become friends and rivals EE09: Greninja Makes a Splash As the episode starts out, Ash revieves a call from Professor Oak. He calls to inform him that Greninja misses him. Ash agrees to have Greninja join him on his journey. But what will happen when Team Rocket and their new invention come to wreck the fun Significant Events: * Ash is reunited with Greninja * James is revealed to have Yamask on his team * Team Rocket "Blasts off" for the 1st time in the series * Ash and friends return to Akarehd City EE10: Akarehd Attack Our hero's return to Akarehd City to find that it had been taken over by Team Heat! While trying to stop them, Ash and friends run into Benton again. Later, Ash finds that the evil King Calor has taken Pikachu prisoner! Can ash and friends stop these evil masterminds? Significant Events: *Ash meets Benton Again *Ash meets King Calor *The Hero's meet Team Heat EE11: Shade of the Night After stopping Team Heat, Ash and friends find out that a boulder blocking the eastern exit of Akarehd had been destroyed, so the friends continued that way, soon they meet a young girl who's Volktrik had gone wild! After calming the night beast, the girl introduces herself as Nicole, Professor Scarlett's Sister! But where there's a rare and powerful pokemon, Team Rocket is there to steal it! Significant Events: *'Ash and Friends reach Kyellow Forest' *'Nicole is Introduced' *'The Hero's meet Nicole' *'Ash and Nicole become rivals' EE12: Stationed in the Forest While walking through Kyellow Forest, the friends are captured by Team Rocker, but are saved by an unlikely person, Brock! He is back Significant Events: *'Brock Remeets Ash' *'Brock joins Ash's Team' EE13: Brock and Roll Brock meets our hero's again! This time, he has gotten much stronger! Ash and Brock will now have a showdown to see who has gotten stronger over the years. EE14: Forest Frenzy EE15: Freeze Flame! EE16: Hello Kyello EE17: Land of Dreams EE18: Sandy and the Shaded Temple EE19: A Frosty Reunion EE20: A Mega Revolution EE21: The Tower of Power EE22: Gardiety in the Grass EE23: Poisnap, Crackle, Pop EE24: Caving In EE25: Travel to the Onixplored EE26: Lost in Dialga's World EE27: Encased Closed EE28: Brock, Golem and Carracosta's Canyon EE29: The Freezing Bogs EE30: Dawn vs Glace, Battle for the Swamps EE31: Midogreene Madness EE32: In the Geyser Fields EE33: A Grounded Battle EE34: Benton, Friend or Fiend EE35: The Peak of Power EE36: Yamask's Forest EE37: Cofagrigus Appears! Rumble in the Village? EE38: King of the Charizards Part 1 EE39: King of the Charizards Part 2 EE40: The City of Frights EE41: Respecting the Dread EE42: An Up High Battle Part 1, Ash vs Alexa EE43: An Up High Battle Part 2, Alexa vs Py EE65: Phione's For You